


Binds

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Kink, Post-Game, Romance, Teasing, Vanilla, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Ophilia decides to spice up the mood by wearing an alluring outfit for Therion to marvel at. But as part of an agreement, Therion has to restrain himself in a particular fashion.





	Binds

**Author's Note:**

> It was orginally supposed to be around 500 words but I went overboard. Anyway, hope that you enjoy some good and wholesome Therilia smut! ^_^

“D-damn. Your t-teeth brushed a little too rough.” Therion hissed as he wracked on the bed as his wife was down under, only being able to see a mop of blonde hair obscuring her face as she performed oral sex on him.

Ophilia was dressed in a risqué dancer outfit that was provided by her good friend Primrose, just enough to show off her well-defined curves, though she had eventually removed the lower portions of the outfit, leaving her pussy in open view. However, much to Therion’s bemoaning, she had restrained his hands on the bed as part of their agreement.

“You seem to be holding up well, Therion.” Ophilia teased playfully, stroking his wet cock as she placed a kiss on the tip.

“My hands are tied up as I’m my wife’s personal play toy. What more do I have to say?” he pointed out, his teeth clenching as Ophilia brought her mouth back to his dick.

The cleric bobbed her head back and forth sensually, her tongue tracing the veins of his shaft. Her eyes were paying attention to Therion as he rocked his head in all directions, as though he was pleading to take control. However, she wasn’t’ having any of that, though she couldn’t help but feel a bit of pity for his predicament.

“Ophilia, p-please.” Therion pleaded in a mantra, his hands struggling with the binds.

Ophilia didn’t paid any mind to his request as she intensified her pace, continuing to stroke his cock. Therion’s voice was heard around the room, and they were grateful that Sophia was out with her Aunt Lianna for the night. The cleric would assure that he’d get his moment, but not yet.

“Dammit, I-I gonna—” Therion had interrupted himself as he spewed his semen inside his wife’s mouth – “n-never mind.”

The warm and pungent liquid had caused the cleric to retreat from her husband’s cock, wiping her face as she took in all of his seed. She licked her lips in delight, watching her husband trying to regain his breath. Remembering Primrose’s words, the show had to go on. And so, she then settled to straddling on his lap, grabbing ahold of his dick, placing it near her pussy.

“I’m very grateful of you for your endurance, Therion.” Ophilia praised to her husband as she used her hand to reveal her breasts but without removing the chest garment completely.

“If you’re that grateful, then I’d be grateful if you remove these from me… please.” the thief jokingly countered, though he did pray that she’d undo the bindings from his hands as they yearned to touch her luscious body.

Ophilia nodded her head in a negative fashion, casting dread onto her husband. “No can do, my love. You’re just going to have to wait a bit longer.”

“Someday, you’re going to be the end of me.” Therion groaned in disappointment, conceding.

She merely giggled at his response as she plunged his dick into the wet caverns of her pussy, her eyes scrunching. “T-Therion.”

Therion bit his lip hard as he observed his wife riding him wildly, most likely desensitized to being in control. Although he found it to be quite out-of-character for her to act, it turned him on beyond comprehension. Should he encounter Primrose in his travels, he had to remind himself to thank her.

“N-not gonna sugarcoat it but this i-is pretty hot.” he complimented to her, his voice hitching.

The sounds of their skin making contact with each thrust drove Therion to his limits. Each moment was tantalizing as his hands were kept at a distance from his wife’s enticing body, as though she was a forbidden fruit for him to bear. He then felt Ophilia gyrate her hips, causing his dick to follow the same direction.

“Y-yes, just like t-that.” Ophilia commented absentmindedly, her hand playing with her breasts.

She used her other hand to trace the features of her husband’s body, most notably the scars that he sustained in his early life. The cleric closed her eyes to revel in the sensation, forming a soft smile that was directed at Therion. Letting go of her breasts, she wiped the sweat from her husband’s forehead before leaning her face down in order to kiss that particular area, her lips tasting a tinge of salt afterwards.

“Y-you minx…” Therion whispered, eyes focused on his wife’s.

“Only to you, Therion.” the cleric replied seductively as she leaned away from him.

Her orgasm incoming, she bounced rapidly as she tried to stifle her moans, her hand covering her mouth. It was a shame that it had to end so suddenly, but she prayed that her husband would want to continue further.

“I’m c-close.” she warned, pleading internally for him to release it inside her.

Therion rocked his head erratically as he moaned her name repeatedly. He had to admit that adding the binds into the mix did spice up the mood, even if it benefited her more so than him. The thief assured that he would return the favor back, that is if he had enough energy afterwards. He let out a few thrusts, feeling a fiery sensation coming from his groin. 

“T-take it all.” Therion said as his release became imminent.

Ophilia had elicited a loud moan that was heard in their room despite trying to suppress it with her hand. She felt his cum flowing inside her, giving her well deserved fill for the night. Her hair was drenched in sweat, and she made a mental note to wash her dancing outfit first thing in the morning.

Therion felt as though the wind was knocked out of him, struggling to breath properly. For good measure, he thrusted into her before giving up due to exhaustion. He sure did underestimate the power of his wife’s kinks.

“Phew. G-gotta hand it to you, Ophilia. You d-did a number outta me.” The thief gasped, amazed at Ophilia’s behavior.

However, Ophilia began to fluster to no end once she realized how vulgar she had been acting. “P-pray forgive me for being entirely indecent, Therion! You must be ashamed to see your wife in such a state.”

“Woah, easy there, Ophilia,” Therion countered abruptly, his expression turning soft, “I’m not saying that I felt disgusted by it. It’s quite the opposite, really.”

“You mean it?” Ophilia asked, her voice whimpering.

“Sure am. Who knew that you had such a sexy side behind closed doors. Plus, that dress sealed the deal.” Therion assured to his wife.

Ophilia felt calm after hearing his words of encouragement, even if it did fluster her a bit. “T-thank you, Therion. Guess I should undo the binds now.”

Once the binds were removed, enabling the thief to regain free control of his hands, the cleric anticipated for the next course of action. “Well then, it’s time for you to have your turn now. Do what your heart desires.”

“What my heart desires, huh?” Therion repeated amusedly as he had an idea pop into his mind.

Before Ophilia knew it, Therion had dragged her down to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her back. He then adjusted their positions until her face was nestled on the crook of his neck. She assumed that he wanted another round, but she didn’t expect that kind of response.

“This is quite contradicting to what I had initially thought.” Ophilia said surprisingly.

“Thought so, too, but I don’t mind cuddling for the night.” Therion answered, a smirk forming on his face. 

“Can’t go wrong with that.” she sighed in content as she placed her hand on her husband’s chest.

“But can I say something?” he brought up, eyes staring at the ceiling.

“Pray tell.” Ophilia responded, waiting for his reply.

Therion proceeded to claim Ophilia’s lips with his, enveloping them in a loving kiss. After their lips separated, the thief had finally given his answer.

“You sure are a kinky woman.” Therion jested as he felt a light slap on his chest, causing him to chuckle as a result.

“H-hush.” The cleric chided playfully, much to her chagrin.


End file.
